Freezing Frenzy
by smiles1116
Summary: Marchell is mad at herself for managing to get lost on a beautiful day. What happens when Kiba shows up with an umbrella in a downpour?


[Freezing Frenzy] Kiba oneshot (for marchell)

_This is a request from marchell. I don't have much to go on, and I like that! :) I HATE information overload with a PASSION! Thanks for being so patient, and thanks to my Mai for the idea. ^ ^_

Name: Marchell

Age: 17

Looks: long dark brown hair and brown eyes

The day had started off nicely. The morning was warm but not hot. A slight breeze kept everyone from getting too warm. Birds were singing, and people were out enjoying the day.

And it is thus that dear Marchell found herself lost.

She flops down on the ground and leans back against a tree, fuming at herself for getting lost. Much to her later embarrassment, she begins to scold herself... out loud.

"Congratulations. Well done, Marchell! You've done it again!" Her voice is heavily laced with sarcasm. "You've managed to find the only way to ruin such a beautiful day! Not only have you managed to completely embarrass yourself falling asleep then falling out of a tree, but you now no longer have any idea where you are!"

She gestures around wildly to illustrate her point to herself. After fuming for a moment longer, she turns her gaze to the sky and hollers, "Could this day get any worse?!"

As if in answer, our brilliantly cliché sky begins to cloud.

(The sneaky ninja weather god laughs as he creates a thunderstorm out of spite, though he does appreciate the compliment to his previously-glorious day.)

Marchell blinks as the first raindrop lands on her nose, stunned for a moment before glaring at the sky. "Thank you _SO_ much!"

The wind blows and gains a rather bitter bite as a downpour breaks through the wall of clouds. Her brown eyes burn with fury as her brunette locks whip about her face. She finds she is somewhat sheltered from the driving rain but is still soaked in seconds. She curls up for a moment before springing up, wrapping her arms around herself as she stalks through the forest, unable to sit still and freeze. She mutters under her breath, eyes staring angrily on the ground in front of her.

"Stupid nice day goading me to enjoy it. Stupid _EVIL _nice day. I'll start carrying an umbrella everywhere I go. _What_ now?!" After a moment of silence, she begins to plot aloud exactly how she plans to kill the sneaky ninja weather god, a rather malicious smirk on her face. Her rage slowly dissipates and gives way to misery. "... How could this day get any worse?"

As if on cue, the only thing happens that could possibly worsen her mood: a familiar voice rings out from somewhere, followed by a barking laughter Marchell would know anywhere.

"You enjoying your bath?"

The comment causes her face to shift immediately into a scowl. "Go take a flea bath, Kiba," she growls.

The male drops from a tree overhead, umbrella in hand. "Sheesh, and here I was coming to save you from yourself." He glances up before grinning at her, flashing his pronounced canines. "And the weather. But fine, if you'd rather drown and wander in circles, who am I one to interfere?"

He shrugs and turns to spring back into the trees, causing Marchell to bite her lower lip. "... Kiba, wait...."

To her relief, he pauses, letting her continue after a moment. She sighs, "... I'm sorry.... It's not you I'm mad at."

She stands shivering in the rain before feeling it stop suddenly, causing her to blink and look up. She is gratified to see Kiba has stepped closer and is sharing the umbrella to keep her from getting any wetter. He hands her the handle. "Here, hold this for a moment."

When she takes it, he cleverly slides out of his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders, the warmth radiating from it very welcome. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and takes the umbrella from her again.

"Come on, Marchell...." He gives her a warm look as she leans into his hold, craving the heat he emits. His smile turns into a half smirk as he continues. "Besides, you look like a drowned rat terrier."

Marchell glares at him for a moment before sighing. They walk in silence for a moment before a thought occurs to her. "Mutt, how'd you know I needed saving from myself?... _And_ the weather?"

She raises an eyebrow as Kiba gets a slightly embarrassed look and tugs at his collar. "... I followed you... and I could smell the rain coming ages ago," he finally admits.

Marchell nods slightly. "Okay... so why'd you follow me?"

Kiba goes quiet again for several minutes. "... Because I could?"

Marchell rolls her eyes, not shivering as badly now as she was moments earlier. "Uh huh, yeah, okay...."

She can tell the male guiding her is a little nervous, but she doesn't comment, content to breathe in his scent as she soaks in his body heat to drive the chill from her bones. She sees a small cabin come into view, and Kiba leads her toward it, walking straight in after her. He shuts the umbrella and lays it next to the door before moving toward a small dresser. He tosses a pair of sweats and a shirt pulled from the drawers to her as he answers her unvoiced question. "Akamaru and I come out here in the warmer months to stay occasionally. So, when I knew it was going to rain, I started the fire and went looking for you."

Marchell nods slightly as she quickly strips off her wet clothing and pulls on the dry set while his back is turned, instantly feeling a little warmer. She shivers a little as she sinks onto the couch in front of the fire.

"Better?" Kiba grins as he drops onto the couch next to her, letting his arm fall over her shoulders again as he pulls a blanket over her. She smiles a little and curls up against him, snuggling into his hold when he doesn't retract his arm.

"Yeah.... Thank you, Kiba." Marchell smiles up at him, and the two sit together in a companionable silence. After a while, Kiba finally breaks the extended quiet.

"... I followed you because I wanted to," Kiba reveals quietly. Marchell chuckles softly, unaware that her eyes have shut.

"... Can't say I'm complaining," she murmurs lazily. A moment passes, her eyes opening slightly at a soft, warm pressure on her lips. A small shock surges through her, but she lets her eyes shut again. A small smile appears on her face as she returns his chaste kiss, and it remains as he slowly pulls back. The tender, content look on his face mirrors her own. After a moment, Marchell speaks quietly.

"... Maybe I'll get caught in the rain with no umbrella more often."


End file.
